


Both

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is working late, Abel is waiting up for him and Deimos comes by looking for Cain.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

He tapped on the door while Abel was working, so soft Abel almost missed it over the sound of his own typing.  But there it was again, and Cain would never knock.  No reason for anyone else to knock.

There was a little fighter standing there, glancing up and down the hallway, looking for someone.  Abel stood over him, almost by a full head, but he startled back when the little fighter looked up at him with light eyes and made to shoulder past him into the room.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Abel demanded, putting his arm up across the door.  

The little fighter looked at him like he was an idiot.  “Cain,” was all he said, in a faint, flat, raspy whisper, and stood there waiting for Abel to move.

“Well he’s not here,” Abel snapped, not about to give in to Cain when he wasn’t even there.  “He’ll be back when he’s back.  You can wait outside until then,” Abel said, and moved to close the door.

But the little fighter was too fast for him, sidling past Abel before he even had his hand on the door panel.  He stood in the middle of the room, daring Abel to try to throw him out.

They watched each other for a second, the door standing open.  Abel more likely to get pushed out if it came to it, so he closed the door with a huff and brushed past the rude little fighter, settling himself back on the mattress in front of his computer.

Abel kept his head down and tried to concentrate on what he’d been working on.  He could feel the fighter’s eyes on him, though, just standing against the wall, blending in and standing out at the same time.  Abel could feel himself blushing for no reason, his cheeks and the tips of his ears getting warm as he tried to concentrate on his coding.  

The door finally slid open, Cain looking sour and bruised.  He glared back and forth at both of them as he closed the door.  “What are you little bitches doing, having a tea party?” he snapped, and neither of them answered.  Abel gestured weakly at the little fighter standing against the wall, hoping Cain would just get rid of him.

“What the fuck do you want, Deimos?” Cain said, brushing past the little fighter without really looking at him.  Abel and Deimos both watched him as Cain threw down his gloves, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it in the corner.  

Abel stared, shocked both at Cain’s new bruises and that he was so casual about stripping in front of someone else.  Shouldn’t have been, things were different for fighters, but Abel had never really thought about Cain with anyone but his other navigators and couldn’t help but notice the way Deimos looked at Cain too.

Deimos whispered something Abel couldn’t quite catch even in the small room, his voice lost under the sound of the ventilation and background hum of the ship.  Cain leaned towards him, his back stiff.  The little fighter put a hand in Cain’s hair, watching Abel over his shoulder as he whispered something.  Abel watched them, blushing hotter, sure there was or had been something between them.

Cain shook his head tightly and straightened.  “Abel.  Get out,” he said without looking back, and Abel could hear the distracted frown in his voice.

“No, I’m working—“ 

Cain turned on him then, his face black.  “ _Abel_.  Get the fuck out.”

“No.”  If they were going to fuck or talk, they could do it somewhere else.  Abel didn’t want to admit his petty jealousy, but he wasn’t going to be pushed out of the room on Cain’s whims either.

Cain glanced back at Deimos, then took a step towards Abel, all the anger sliding away into his smirk.  “Abel,” he said quietly, stepping closer and putting his hand on the back of Abel’s neck.  He smiled lazily, no smile in it.  Abel glanced over Cain’s shoulder at Deimos, who stood there watching them with a little half smile.  “If you don’t get the fuck out right now,” Cain said slowly, “I’m going to bend you over this goddamn bed and we’re _both_ going to fuck you til you can’t think straight.  Now get out.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, I’ll fucking make you.”

Cain gave Deimos a glance over his shoulder, and then they were both on Abel before he could say anything else, Cain in front and Deimos behind, starting to take Abel’s clothes off, Cain’s mouth taking away everything Abel had though he’d try to say.  He hadn’t thought they’d actually do it, but now he wanted it, wanted to know how far he could push Cain in his threat, wanted to know how different Deimos would be.

“Last chance, princess,” Cain murmured against Abel’s neck as he started pushing Abel’s pants off him.  “You going to get the fuck out or not?”

Abel shook his head, only able to manage a gasp as Deimos’ warm mouth followed his fingers in a trail over Abel’s shoulder and Cain snorted.  Then everything spun and Abel was being pressed down flat on his back, Cain kneeling over him with a wicked look as he threw the last of Abel’s clothes away.  Abel brought his knees up, biting his lip and ready to be fucked, but Cain pushed them back down and bent to lick the tip of Abel’s cock, swallowing him as Deimos started to strip.  

He could feel them both watching him, but he was pinned there as well by Cain’s mouth as if they’d both held him down, not that he wanted to go anywhere anyway.  Abel put a hand in Cain’s hair, twisting his fingers in it to distract himself from how quickly he’d gotten hard and then naked in front of a complete stranger, but then Deimos’ hand was stroking his hair too and Abel turned his face to the side to hide how much he was blushing.

Deimos straddled him then, backwards like Cain had the first time, and Cain stopped to look up at him as Deimos kissed Abel’s hip and thigh.  All Abel could see was Deimos’ thighs and hard cock, though, and he brought up a hand to stroke him and bring Deimos’ hips down.  He couldn’t tell whether it was Cain’s mouth or Deimos’ on him at first as he rolled his tongue over the tip of Deimos’ cock because it didn’t really matter.  But it must have been Deimos, lighter and more teasing than Cain’s hard, fast strokes, making Abel shudder and dig his fingers into Deimos’ ass.  

Cain moved around behind them, stripping the rest of the way as he came to kneel at Abel’s head, and Abel tilted his head back, fascinated despite himself to see Cain fuck Deimos.  Cain smirked down at him as he lubed his fingers, though, and Deimos’ tongue and light fingers on his cock made him close his eyes.  

Deimos arched his back, moaning around Abel’s cock, his throat humming and almost unbearably warm as he swallowed Abel deep at the same time.  When Abel managed to open his eyes again, Cain had three fingers pressed into Deimos, spreading him open slowly and watching them both with a lazy smile.  

Abel almost shivered, moaning under Deimos, and Cain glared down at him then like he’d ruined something.  Cain slapped Deimos’ ass, sharp, and suddenly Deimos’ mouth was gone as he rolled off Abel, who lay there trying to get his breath.  

“Up, princess, not done with you yet,” Cain snapped, hauling Abel up to his knees and kissing his shoulder.  Deimos pressed up against him, kissing Abel’s collarbone and he was caught between them again, Cain biting his shoulder and starting to press fingers into him as Deimos stroked his cock with a slick hand.  

Abel arched his back against Cain, reaching up to put his fingers in Cain’s hair again and tilting his neck back as Cain’s mouth traced the veins of his neck and the outline of his ear.  

And then Deimos was turning around, on all fours in front of Abel and looking back over his shoulder, either at Cain or at Abel.  Cain laughed in Abel’s ear, wrapping an arm around Abel’s chest and raking his nails up the inside of Abel’s thigh.  “Think you have the stones for it princess, since I stretched him out good for you?  Or are you too much of a little bitch to fuck anyone else?”

Abel would have glared back at him, but Cain’s hand was on his cock then, making him moan and bite his lip.  He put a hand on Deimos’ hip, Deimos looking back at him and almost daring him to do it.  

Cain bit his ear as Abel slid into Deimos, slicked and tight and unbearably warm, making his breath catch.  He would have stopped halfway, but Cain leaned into him with a hand on his ass, rolling his tongue over a bruise on Abel’s neck and pushing him slowly the rest of the way.  

Deimos arched his back as Abel leaned down to put his forehead on Deimos’ shoulder, trying to take deep breaths and not come too soon.  Abel kissed Deimos’ shoulder and brought a hand around to stroke him, sure Cain would hate that, but not caring.  If Cain thought this was all his idea, Abel would do what he wanted and fuck Deimos how he wanted and let Cain complain about it later.

Cain didn’t say anything, though, taking slow breaths behind them as he trailed fingers down Abel’s back, watching as Abel started to fuck Deimos, in long smooth strokes like he’d always wanted Cain to fuck him.  Deimos twisted his head back, pushing himself up against Abel as they kissed, Abel leaning over and deep inside him.  

Cain’s hand came back up to his shoulder, and Abel braced himself to be pulled up as Cain put a stop to whatever he didn’t want happening, but Cain’s hand stayed still, holding Abel steady, and Abel realized that Cain didn’t mean to just watch anymore.

Abel gasped as Cain entered him in one stroke, pulled back up against Cain’s chest but still buried in Deimos, shuddering as the three of them held still there, Abel shivering in the middle.  Deimos looked back over his shoulder, watching Cain fuck him, Deimos’ lips parted as Abel fucked him in Cain’s rhythm.

“Harder, princess,” Cain murmured into Abel’s neck, pulling Abel’s hair to get at his ear better, snapping his hips into Abel.

Abel whimpered, caught between them, forced into Deimos with every stroke of Cain’s.  Deimos leaned down, moaning with his face pressed to the sheet and trying to spread his legs wider, nothing like Cain the one time he’d straddled Abel with gritted teeth and done it fast.  Deimos leaned back into Abel, pushing back so hard Abel had to put a hand on his hip to keep himself steady between Cain and Deimos.

“Fuck him harder,” Cain said, demanding, his fingers digging into Abel’s thigh, and Abel couldn’t make it any longer, coming into Deimos with a shuddering breath, hot and pulsing as Deimos dragged Abel’s hand back to his cock.

They both dragged it out, Abel shaking between them as Deimos fucked himself and Abel stroked him.  Deimos came first, moaning into the mattress as he came into Abel’s hand, tightening around Abel’s still-hard cock and making him whimper again.  

Deimos collapsed on the mattress, finally letting Abel pull out of him as Cain pushed Abel down on all fours and fucked him hard, both hands on Abel’s ass.  It was Abel’s turn to press his face to the mattress, Deimos watching them sleepily as Abel gasped under Cain.

“Fuck,” Cain breathed, going still inside Abel, blowing out a breath and trying to drag it out longer, but then he was coming too, making Abel shudder again until Deimos kissed Abel lazily, Abel moaning into his mouth as Cain pulled out of him.

Abel could have stayed like that forever, ass in the air and kissing Deimos, but Cain collapsed next to them and pulled Abel over to him.  Abel draped himself over Cain’s chest, dragged up by the hair to kiss, limp and boneless from it all as Cain pulled one of Abel’s knees over his legs and Deimos pushed up against them, kissing Abel’s shoulder, Cain’s arm around both of them.

Cain lay back finally, laid out boneless himself.  “You gonna do what you’re told next time, princess?” Cain murmured sleepily.

“No,” Abel mumbled, shaking his head against Cain’s shoulder.  Deimos shifted against his back and Cain shifted under him, and then suddenly there was a sharp crack as Deimos startled.

“Fuck,” Cain said, trying and failing to swipe at Abel, and Abel realized Cain had tried to spank him and gotten Deimos by mistake.  “Just go to sleep, both of you,” he said, tightening his arm around both of them as Deimos smiled with his cheek pressed to Abel’s back.


End file.
